


Green-eyed Jack

by SweetSorcery



Category: Master and Commander (movie)
Genre: 1800s, Age of Sail, Anachronistic, Drabble, Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, Napoleonic Wars, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-29
Updated: 2009-12-29
Packaged: 2017-10-05 10:36:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/40806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetSorcery/pseuds/SweetSorcery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack vies for Stephen's attention.<br/>(Written for an <i>Anachronism</i> challenge.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Green-eyed Jack

Jack gave an exasperated sigh. "Stephen, I have not seen you all day because you have been crawling all over that island. I am dying to ravish you senseless!"

"Almost done, Jack." Stephen set down a particularly hideous insect and gazed at it lovingly. "Another dozen species to catalogue, and I will be all yours." He extracted an obscenely large spider from one of his cages and ran a long, sensuous finger over the creature rather than over Jack's... Jack's... well.

Jack let loose a string of expletives, reached for his can of insect-spray, and proceeded to eliminate the competition.

  
THE END

  
© and ™ of characters, locations, and some story lines - the estate of Patrick O'Brian, 20th Century Fox and possibly other entities; this story was written solely for the entertainment of other fans; no profit is made and no harm or infringement intended.


End file.
